Nicky and Tia's Wedding
(It was morning at Whisky, Everyone entered the park) (to see what was going on) Piglet: If I'm not skinny, What's the event here today? Pooh: You know what the event it is, don't you? Duckman: It's Tia Tabby-Cat's wedding. Piglet: Oh. I see. Who's the lucky cat? Tigger: Not a fox at all. Just a smart fox. Ed: No way! Actually, It's Nicky! PPGs: Yay! Nicky and Tia's Wedding Edd: By George! Eddy: Let's get it started. Kittens: Hooray! (Song begins) (and plays) Blossom: There's a party here in Whisky, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Tia and Nicky are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Whisky, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Bubbles: Got it! Buttercup: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty. Gus: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Ellie: That'll never work. Rompo: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Tongueo: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Tim: There's a party here in Whisky City, so we will go to paint the town Zack: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! All: Nicky's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Kitty: Our sister's getting married and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Babs: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Hannah: You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen But none of them compare to what this Lupin III: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Fat Albert: The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting. Kittens: There's a party here in Whisky, And it's got us all aglow Guona: If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it Mushmouth: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Brad: There's a party here in Whisky, but we're not sure that we'll go. For although the bride is la de dah, the groom is awfully low. Weasel: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Baboon: Without Lionel and all his malice, everybody's happy What could possibly go wrong? Weasel: What could possibly go wrong? Baboon: This is the reason he could be sending more baddies to try and stop us. The Greaser Dogs: There's a party here in Whisky And we're gonna rob 'em blind! HIM: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Mandark: Got it. Jiminy: There's a party here in Whisky and the loot is pouring in. I like this wedding stuff so far. Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Rabbit: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Eeyore: And valets who will carefully park for you Merl: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Gull: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Dexter: There's a party here in Whisky Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Pickle: Where is the groom? Narrator: Meanwhile... Pierre: Did I made it perfect? Nicky: It looks really lovely. For this is still a thing you should see. Rocky: What? Nicky: There's this thing that you should be interested in. Andrina: Oh pretty. That's a beautiful ring. Katrina: So beautiful too. Nicky: Yes. This will be Tia's wedding ring. She'll be smiling about it. (Song continues) There's a party here in Whisky And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be. Tia: There's a party here in Whisky And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Nicky: I never, ever had a real family Tia: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me... Courage: Hey, Come on, Nicky! We gotta get on with this! Serena: There's a party here in Whisky And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! (POOF) Eds: Here we go! Comquateater: There's a party here in Whisky, And it's starting right away. Cat and Dog: Nicky's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Aladdin could've come so far... Tigger: They're finally getting married. Paw: They're finally gettin' married! The Amoeba Boys: They're finally getting married! Maw: Look at all these presents! Tia: We're finally getting married. Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi! Nicky: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Whisky!! PPGs: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me To the party in Whisky! Kittens: Hooray! Daggett: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Norbert: That's enough now. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Meanwhile... (meanwhile) King Chicken: Why do you walk in the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Honey Chicken: Because I hear the heroes have done 10 weddings so far. And now an eleventh wedding is added. King Chicken: Not until they get destroyed by a jungle stampede. Agnes Delrooney: It seems like our heroes are still continuing to do spoof traveling. 1994 Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial1994 Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snrsY9PKAN4 (Back with us) Fluffers: Greetings. Cuties: We're at a famous world of excitement. Tyler: To see another wedding going on. Ryan: The 11th one, to be exact. Ian: Who's the preacher today? Alvin: Fierre Walburt. Danny: Or Friar Tuck. Stanz: Dallben. Einstein: Owl? Big C: Sylvester? Einstein: Okay. We'll figure out ourselves. Stanz: And see during spoof travels. Danny: Wedding is here at this park square. Taran: Yep. Big C: This had brought you by Kittens. They're cute. You'll love 'em. (Broadcast ends) Eilonwy: That's right. Nicky: This park square is beautiful. (seems impressed) Friar Tuck: Lucky for me, I'm the chosen preacher for this wedding. Robin Hood: That's him, Friar Tuck. (Trumpet blows) Little John: Oh. It's starting. Maid Marian: Here it goes. (Trevor Sr looks through his telescope) Trevor Sr: I'm surrounded by incompetents. How can we catch the heroes since they've got another wedding added to be the 11th one? https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Trevor Jr: I can't believe it. Slaving them is not my idea. I listen to the Emancipation Proclamation and you refuse to listen to it. I say we punish them instead, Have them executed, Murdered and slashed, I never wanna listen to the Emperor about slaving, I wanna destroy them instead... (WHAM!) Trevor Jr: Oof! Trevor Sr: Stop it! We'll get more villains to help us! No matter what the cost! Trevor Jr: Yeah. Right. Trevor Sr: Well, good. (Bridemaids walked by) (happily) Buck: Oh look, It's a special time of day. (Bear roars and Buck pushed him away) Get that bear outta here. Otto: No way. Larry: Hmph. Christopher Robin: Let's continue. (We looked back) Darby: Here they come. (Tia in her wedding dress) Nicky: Wow. Hello Kitty: Pretty. (Rocky whistles) (Andrina's eyes twinkle) (Dim saw this on TV) Dim: What?! This is untrue! Eliza: Here we go again. Bull: Just another wedding, I suppose? Bazooka: It is. Dim: Ah well. Who cares if we get used to it? Nicky: Shall we? Tia: Yes. Ed: It's so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Eddy: Neither am I. Edd: Just a wedding. Blossom: It'll be beautiful. (Jackal watches this on TV) Jackal: Great! Another wedding! Oh well. Everyone can get used to the weddings! (Friar Tuck clears throat) Friar Tuck: So we are here for two love interests. Nicky and Tia. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. We know. Friar Tuck: Now since you are doing film spoof travels, do you, Nicky, take Tia as your most pretty beloved wife? Nicky: Yes. Forever and ever. Friar Tuck: And do you, Tia, have Nicky to be your most handsome and smartest husband? Tia: Yes. Forever always. Friar Tuck: Good. Now I pronounce you husband and wife. (They gasp with glee) (and smile) (Tia and Nicky kiss) (We cheered and clapped) (with joy) (Bells ring) (louder) (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) (They step in the middle of the square) (and stop) (Song begins when they bowed) Melody: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes And describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight Barbra: I see the heavens each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes That's what I see through your eyes (Tia and Nicky bowed down) Emerald: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world we're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember More than I remember More than I have known (They dance) Tawnie: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes Sasha: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes (Teresa saw it when in the sky) Teresa: Aw, come on! Another wedding? Emerald: I look at myself And instead I see us Whoever I am now It feels like enough And I see a girl Who is learning to trust That's who I see through your eyes Teresa: Man! Melody: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes Teresa: Aw shucks! Sasha: And there are some things we don't know Sometimes a heart just needs to go And there is so much I'll remember Underneath the open sky with you forever Teresa: Oh brother! (She leaves) Fantasy Girls of USA: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes Teresa: Those heroes may be smart enough to outsmart us! But we'll get them for sure! (Song ends) (and stops) (Tia and Nicky place their rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) Both: Te Amo. All: Yay! Narrator: The Next Day... (Cale reads the headlines) Cale: Shoot! Just another wedding to be found! What else is there? The eleventh wedding! Quint: That's not the worse part though. Tim: Any other worst parts? Bullseye: Like what? Kentucky: It's important. Explain. Cale: Kids. I know. I know. Quint: What is it? (Mouseysqueaky reads it, Growls and rips it up) Mouseysqueaky: I never knew. Just another wedding to be found. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M3ck40O5EwFRquIenkJJuQG_cpjLtMeF (Lionel was on the phone) (and talking to someone) Lionel: 11 weddings now? Let me call you back. (drops the phone) Poodles: It doesn't matter. Really. Lionel: Still we can get used to them. Even though we can use more baddies to help us get them in more spoof traveling? Lillian: (lipsmacks) That cake tasted special. What flavor was it? Stephenie: Uh, vanilla, I suppose? Lillian: And... It's red velvet. Stephenie: Yummy. Nicky: Got curious. That dress you wear is kinda familiar. Tia: Similar to Hello Kitty's dress. Dexter: Simple. She didn't borrow it, It was made by my new invention. The outfit ray scanner. It will do a copy of the outfit you wanted and it'll match your size too when you use it. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Nicky: Oh. How's that dance we had last time? Tia: It was splendid and terrific. Nicky: Beautiful to you. Tia: And lovely to you too. (They touch each other with their noses) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Tia and Nicky Logo) Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation (the logo is seen) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Weddings